<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies Spill From My Lips Like Forgotten Prayers As We Drive Down This Lonely Highway by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833575">Apologies Spill From My Lips Like Forgotten Prayers As We Drive Down This Lonely Highway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming'>Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Star, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, But he's not as bad as the others, Cars, Childhood Friends, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Drives, Late at Night, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, McFlurrys, Nicknames, Radio, Singing, Texting, Tree Climbing, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Vent highkey, mcdonalds, slight gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus really messes up so he breaks into Logan’s house to apologize and then they get ice cream together in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies Spill From My Lips Like Forgotten Prayers As We Drive Down This Lonely Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings include leaving a friend behind, crying, slight gore, intrusive thoughts, eating, mentions of scratching, possible sensory overload and I'm not sure what else. Let me know if I should add anymore!</p><p>I really should have been doing my other stories today but instead I did this. I hope I get something done for tomorrow, I'm really sorry lmao, but this idea just came to me and I couldn't let it go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan sighs in relief as the actors take their closing bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Finally, they're done after so many hours of planning, editing, memorizing. It feels so satisfying to know that it's over, and their hard work paid off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now they could move on and repeat the cycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He pushes his chair back, taking off his headphones. After a quick check around the room, he begins making his way downstairs. On the last stair, a figure tackles him to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Lo!” The person exclaims, easily recognized as Remus. The other sits up, grinning down at Logan. “Can you believe it’s over? We should do one with more gore next time. I bet you’d be great at making the fake blood, and shit.” Logan rolls his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not in special effects or anything similar, Cephy. And I have doubts the school would be okay with that.” Remus huffs, springing up from his seat and reaching a hand down to Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, they should.” Logan nods, beginning to say something else before a hand sets itself on Remus’s shoulder. The two look to see three men standing around. One has sunglasses, another has a hoodie, and the one whose hand is on Remus has realistic scale makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My dad just left town, so we’re totally not going to go start the party now.” The man with scales says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, come on, Ree. It’ll be fun.” The man with sunglasses says, looking over his glasses at Logan. “Oh, whose this cutie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “God, Remy, shut up.” The one with a hoodie complains, rolling his eyes. Logan frowns, grabbing onto Remus’s hand. He turns to look back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Actually, I believe Remus is joining us this evening.” Remus gives him a confused look. “For ice cream, Remus, with Roman and Patton?” Remus’s eyes widen as he remembers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You are coming, correct? We’ve planned this for months.” The look on Logan’s face is so hopeful, Remus wants to punch his past self in the face for talking to his new friends. He can’t hurt Logan, but he really wants to go to the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sure, Patton says he likes him, and Roman has to like him but he knows deep down neither of them do. This could be a chance at something new, and better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I mean, this sounds like a fun idea, Lo. I don’t want to miss it. Can’t we get ice cream some other night?” A look of hurt passes through Logan’s eyes. They’ve been planning this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, and Remus is going to throw all that away? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Doesn’t Logan mean anything to him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, do take all the time in the world for your argument. It’s not like we only have the weekend or anything.” The one in yellow says, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ditch the nerd, and let’s go, Remus.” The man in the hoodie says, giving Remy a look to shut him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus looks between the two for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan means everything to him. He was his first friend. The only kid on the block who didn't care that Remus ate bugs and dirt. He stood up for him and stayed beside him when no one else would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> But he was also the man who always told Remus to go with his instincts. And everything told him to be with his new friends. To have a taste of something Remus has never tried before, surprisingly. Things like alcohol and sex, and all those good things he’s heard about in movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looks at Logan again and realizes he's not the one making the decisions. Logan already has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His expression is no longer open and fond, ten seconds away from rambling about something new. No, his face is blank in a way Remus has only heard of before. He wants to reach out, make Logan smile like he always does with some inappropriate joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> But Remus finds himself frozen in his spot, forced to watch as the man he loves falls through his fingers like ash.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Stuck, stuck like quicksand, he can’t move, he can’t breathe as sand fills his lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> "My apologies for wasting your time. I wish you a fun time at your party." He says, cold and monotone. Logan slips his hand away from Remus's grasp as he turns and disappears into the crowd. His heart twists painfully in his chest as he watches the other leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No, no. Come back, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let’s go.” Deceit says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus doesn’t have a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He walks away in the opposite direction Logan went, feeling like he’s done something </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> And maybe he has.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> Logan pushes through the crowd, tears burning in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> What is this feeling? It claws at his chest like a monster trying to get out, scratching at his throat until it’s raw and hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> What could it be that it hurts so badly? Betrayal, anger, sadness? He doesn’t know, and he hates it. He hates that he can’t figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> God, is this why Remus doesn’t want to be with him anymore? Is Logan not smart enough, not good enough? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He knew, logically, that he was being irrational and tried to remind himself of that, but he couldn’t help the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus chose his new friends over Logan, and he’ll realize how awful Logan is at that party. He’ll find someone better, someone, less </span>
  <em>
    <span>robotic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He brushes his tears away, nails scraping against his skin. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t like the feeling of the tears. They itch at his skin too much, making everything worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He needs to get out. It’s too loud in here. God, when did it get so loud? He wants to scream in frustration, but he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Instead, he pushes open the doors and walks home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he gets there, he dresses in his favorite unicorn onesie and takes out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Your Local Space Nerd is Typing… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Your Local Space Nerd: My apologies, I will not be able to meet with you today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Pawton is Typing… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Pawton: That’s alright, kiddo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Pawton: Are u okay, though? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Pawton: I saw Remus heading out with some other kids, but I didn’t see u with them </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Pawton: And I’ll let Ro know for you &lt;3 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Your Local Space Nerd is Typing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Your Local Space Nerd is Typing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Your Local Space Nerd is Typing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Your Local Space Nerd: I am fine, Patton. Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Pawton: Alright, I love you, make sure to eat dinner &lt;3 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Local Space Nerd: I will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Logan sighs, curling up into a ball. He just needs some rest. He’ll be fine by tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He has to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And so Logan falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighs, looking up at Logan’s tree. It towers above him, at least fifty feet tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’s got this. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He falls flat on his ass a total of four times. Unfortunately, most of them were when he wasn’t too high up. So there’s no bone sticking out of his arm or anything cool like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sighs, shooting a dark look at the tree. This was so much easier when he was younger. Perhaps the tree had a personal grudge against him now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wouldn’t blame it. He really hurt Logan tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> That’s why he’s so determined to get up here and fix it. So he tries again, and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And eventually, he makes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alright, now I just seduce the tree-“ He straddles the tree branch closest to Logan’s window, “and reach across and pull his window up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He almost falls out again doing that but thankfully manages to stay on. With a tug, he pulls the window up. Then he carefully puts one leg on the windowsill and awkwardly shuffles in. </span>
</p><p><span> He’s pretty sure he sees his life flash before his eyes, but the floor hits hard enough to shake him from it. </span>                                                                                                         </p><p>
  <span> “Remus?” Logan calls, half asleep. Remus gapes at him. How did he not wake up through all that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, it’s a murderer. A very stubborn murderer, in fact.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh? What does the murderer want?” Logan asks, searching for his glasses. Remus grabs them first, gently putting them on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “To apologize and buy you ice cream.” Logan blinks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What time is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s only midnight.” Logan groans, sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Get out.” Remus’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> This was a bad idea. Logan hates him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “I need to get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus takes a moment to process his words before nodding, scrambling down the stairs faster than ever before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He has a chance to make things right.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> The car ride is silent except for the quiet radio music playing as background noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Typically, their car rides are in comfortable silence with hands brushing hands. Now, Logan curls himself against the window, and Remus doesn’t know what to do to make it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That’s when a song comes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me. I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” Logan groaned, pressing a hand to his face. But Remus could tell he was smiling a little, so he turned it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an “L” on her forehead.” He screeches along to the music, taking one hand off the wheel to copy the music. Logan’s eyes widen in alarm, using one hand to grab the wheel while the other covers his mouth as he represses a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on, Lo. You have to sing with me!” Remus whines. Logan shakes his head, crossing his arms against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not singing with you, Remus.” But then the chorus comes on, and the way Remus’s eyes light up, sparkling against the stars outside, Logan is joining in before he even processes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey now, you're an all-star. Get your game on, go play.” Logan mumbles, cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus positively beams, and from that point forward the car ride is purely giggles and awful singing.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> By the time they arrive at McDonald's, it's one in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?” Remus grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, but you can take my dick.” Logan sighs, resting his head on Remus’s shoulder as the two talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sir, this is a Mcdonald's. Can I get you anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I just need a large caramel McFlurry.” Logan perks up at that. Remus remembers his favorite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That will be $2.40.” Remus drives forward, slamming on the break to lurch them a bit. Logan sighs, wondering if they’ll make it to the lake or if they’ll die first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can pay.” He says quietly. Remus ignores him, fishing out his wallet. He hands the cashier a bunch of change who passes over the Flurry without much complaint. Working a 1 am shift must do something horrible to a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It only takes them a few minutes to get to the lake, parking so they’re facing the sparkling water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a few moments, neither one of them moving. Then Remus sighs, turning towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m sorry. I should have told those losers to fuck off earlier.” Logan shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You are allowed to “hang out”, as one would say, with anyone you want to. You might even still have time to go to the party if you want, Cephy.” Remus shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’d rather stay here with my favorite nerd. I should have realized that sooner instead of blowing you off like an asshole.” Logan shrugs, stirring his slightly melted ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I believe you have made up for it, but where is your ice cream?” Remus grins, taking the Flurry out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re splitting.” He says with a wink before slamming down half of it like a shot. Logan raises an eyebrow before laughing, his face going red. Remus grins, licking his lips. Half of his face is covered in ice cream, only causing Logan to laugh harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tonight may not have been perfect, but at least they were where they're meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Right next to each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>